


playback

by lameborghini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cocky Harry, Gen, Multi, No Voldemort, Ron and hermione are different, Time Travel, Time Turner, but still slytherin draco, draco is bullied, harrys parents dont die, longbottoms arent tortured, mommys boy harry, nicer draco, weaslys are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameborghini/pseuds/lameborghini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the war of Hogwarts, Harry realizes how many people died because of him. He then steals McGonagall's time turner and goes back in time. Defeating Lord Voldemort before anyone close to him dies. But in return, he becomes a child again, his memories still with him from his darker life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

It was the morning after the Hogwarts War. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all walking around the ruins of their school. Where they all met, where their memories were. Ron and Hermione, were just both reminiscing about their old times. Like first year and the Philosophers stone and the 2 headed dog named Fluffy. Second year when they found out Harry was parseltongue, and finding Tom Riddles diary. Or when Ron made fun of Hermione, making her cry and go into the bathroom, then the troll coming and almost killing them all, which was the start of a beautiful friendship. An odd start, but never the less, a beautiful friendship.   
As Ron and Hermione were thinking about all the good memories that laid in the Hogwarts castle. Harry was thinking about the bad. When he found Voldemort sucking the blood of a unicorn, or in second year. When Ginny was becoming possessed by Tom Riddle to do all of his dirty work, ending up in her almost dying, and Harry's almost dying himself.   
Then third year and finding about his God father - his dead one at that, spending 12 years in Azkaban prison, for a crime he never even committed, but was seeking revenge for his dear friend Ron's rat. Then him getting hope, that when Sirius explains to the judge, about Peter Pettigrew, that he is set free, Harry can live with him, keeping Harry away from his abusive Aunt, Uncle and cousin. Instead, 2 years later, he died. Which meant that he was stuck with the Dursley's for 3 more years, which was devastating for poor Harry.

 

His train of thought was then interrupted by Hermione shaking his shoulder. "Harry! Are you okay, Harry?" She said with a concerned face, making him smile.   
She was so much like a mother. Something that he desired, that he craved more than anything. A real family. "Yeah, Mione i'm fine don't worry." he said patting her shoulder. He said staring in the distance, just wondering what his life would've been like with parents.   
Without the constant torment of the Dursleys all day every day 7 days a week for 11 years. Hermione wasn't convinced as she kept looking at Harry. "Are you sure, Harry? You don't seem okay..." She said wrapping an arm around him.   
"What do you think everything would be like if Voldemort was just killed before this happened. Before he killed my parents..?" He asked her and Ron, causing them to both look at each other   
"Well I dunno, Harry..Kinda hard to say.." Ron said shrugging, causing Hermione to glare at him.   
"Harry, I think you wouldn't have the drive to do everything good in world. You had to really work for this goodness in your heart. If you didn't live with the Dursleys for all these years. It shaped who you are today." She explained, with sincerity in her words. Causing him to nod.   
"Too many people died for me, Hermione. What if I went back and changed what happened to me. to my parents?" he suggested, causing her eyes to go wide. "Harry you can't! what abou-" she was then cut off by Harry. "Too many people died for this, Hermione. Fred, Lupin, Mad eye Moody, Sirius. My Parents for heavens sake! I don't care that this is a victory. I deserve a better life. I didn't deserve to be almost starved and locked away in a closet for 11 years of my life, Hermione. If I go back, things would be better, for everyone. A happiness even, no fear about Voldemort." He explained, making Hermione tear up, same as Ron.   
"Harry you can't! what about us? the golden trio? and Hagrid? All of the good times?" She said frantic to try and get Harry to change his mind, but his mind was set. He simply just shook his head.   
"Mate, although i'm going to miss you a whole bunch, if we live now without you or everything is changed. You're still my best mate. and if this is what you want to do in your life, then go ahead. Just promise me we're still going to be mates.." He said, his eyes getting a bit teary. Causing Harry to nod   
"Of course..You both mean the world to me.. I'll go back and everything will be good. we'll still be friends in some other universe without Voldemort. I promise you both.." He said pulling them both in for a hug. The hug lasted for a long time, before the 3 of them walked back to the castle, on a search for McGonagall. When they found her in what was left of the headmasters office, they ran over to her, causing her to turn around, making her smile "Ah what can I help you three with?" she said with gratitude in her eyes.   
"Do you still have your time turner?" Harry asked frantic, making her eyes wide.   
"Why I do yes, but why would you of all people need it, Potter?" She asked, curiosity clouding her eyes. "I'm going to go back in time and change everything." He explained in as little time as he could, making her gasp.   
"Oh Potter! What on earth do you mean by change everything? Surely you don't mean kill Voldemort before this?" Making Harry nod.   
"Yes, Professer that's exactly why I need it. Not to be rude but I could really use it right now..." He said in a hurry. Mcgonagall then sighs, taking it out of her robes. "I hope you know, Potter. Things will be completely different. You might not even be friends with Ms Granger OR Mr Weasley..You'll have different social status. You might even be a "nobody" here at first. No one will know who you are..I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Potter." She said, reluctantly handing it over to him. He waits a second before taking it out of her hands.   
"Thank you so much, professor." He said hugging her, making her hug him back.   
"Now get going Potter, if you want to change the world and everything! Off with you!" She said, pulling away from the hug, her eyes teary. She was proud of this young boy who stood in front of her. He was risking all of his life just to save the lives of others who he hardly really knew. He wipes his eyes, pulling Hermione and Ron into another hug, before stepping aside,giving the people who stood on each side of him one last look.   
At Hermione. The once Frizzy haired know-it-all was not that anymore. She was now an intelligent beautiful young lady.   
Ron sure was lucky. Ron Weasley, nothing really changed. Only that he now realized what it's like to have a family that cares. He smiled at them both, still tears in his eyes, same with Hermione and Ron. Ron then gives a little laugh, pushing his shoulder.   
"Well go on with it then, if your going...you little prat.." He said wrapping an arm around Hermione as she watched her best friend apparate, never to be seen again.

Harry then appeared outside of Godrics Hollow - his birth place. His soon to be home. He then found the house his parents died in. It wans't hard to find either. There was a gate at the front of the house, which said "PRIVATE PROPERTY. DEATH PLACE OF LILY AND JAMES POTTER. ALL TRESSPASSERS WILL BE TRIED AT ONCE." making him sigh as he then entered the gate. He found a little den beside the house, which he hid in. He then used the Time turner. Turning it to October 31, 1981. It was right then that he heard his parents, preparing themselves. They knew what was coming. Harry's surrounding had changed immensely. There was no more ricked fence, and the roof was no longer half gone. He then heard his baby self crying in the upstairs. He then just thought.   
"it's okay little guy. It'll all be better soon.." He said, inching his way to the side of the house where he could see anyone. He then saw a hooded figure apparate outside of his house.   
He heard his parents gasp in the house, giving each other kisses, telling they loved each other, then he heard his fathers footsteps coming down the stairs, ready to take on the dark lord to protect his son and wife. Harry then jumped out from his place, stepping in front of the door.   
The hooded figure took down his hood, revealing his face. He looked the same as he did when he first met Tom riddle in his second year, although he now had bags under his eyes, and less hair, more pale as well. Harry then glared at him, making voldemort seem surprised.   
"Who're you? No one told me about the Potter's protector?" He said with a surprised voice. "Oh i'm not their protector. I'm Harry in the future. You're minions killed Sirius Black, and all of my family. I was forced to live with my cruel aunt, uncle and their son, Dudley. My life was a pure hell, all because of a stupid prophecy. Well, I'm here to end all of that Bullshit. You'll never kill again. Fuckface." He said as he raised his wand, said the unforgivable killing curse, "AVADA KEDAVRA" He shouted, his wand pointing at Voldemort, hitting him and instantly dying. Harry was then knocked down by the door to his parents house, his parents looking startled, looking between him and dead Voldemort a few feet away from Harry.   
"Who are you..?" James said, confusion in his voice.   
"You'll see.." He said, smiling as he started to disappear, making his parents frightened. He then sees all black, then ends up in his one year old self's body. He then started crying like baby, making his parents come upstairs, looking startled.   
"You don't think..." James said, looking at Lily, she shook her head. "I highly doubt it..but you never know.." She said cuddling the baby.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM RLY SORRY ITS SO SHORT THIS IS KINDA LIKE A FILL IN CHAPTER BUT NEXT ONE WILL BE REALLY GOOD ACTUALLY I PROMISE IT'S WHEN HE GETS ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND EVERYTHING.

"Harry, darling wake up!" were the first words 11 year old Harry Potter heard on September 1st. His first day of Hogwarts. Again. Harry then shot up out of his seat. His memories still with him from his past life, but he never expressed those thoughts to his parents, scared that they may put him in St. Mungos.  
His parents are as lovely as all of his previous teachers in his past life described them as. In fact, when his parents took him out to buy his book supplies and wand, Lily offered to buy a little girl's wand because she didn't have enough sickles. The girl's parents then smiled at her graciously. Just as Lupin said in his third year. 

"You're mother, she was outrageously kind."

His father on the other hand. A prankster. Like Sirius and many others all said. Harry, again has developed his fathers prank abilities. His father and sirius' family constantly visit the Potter's for holidays like Christmas, Halloween (For their annual Halloween party, anyone is welcome as Lily requests), Easter and everything. Sometimes they even just come over and stay until late in the night. Sirius, since he isn't in Azkaban, has a family. He has 2 children. A younger son by the name of Nicholas. And a daughter the same age as Harry. Her name, Anastasia. Sirius' wife, her name is Kennedy, her surname McKinnon. Her and Sirius met at a Wizard's shop in Surrey. She was unhappily married at the time, to a muggle named Brian who fought Sirius on a number of occasions. Like finding her and Sirius out together having a butter beer. She wanted to marry Brian to displease her parents, who were proud pureblood wizards but regretted it later on in life. When she found out she was pregnant with Sirius' child, she had to divorce Brian, and moved in with the Potters while in the early stages of her and Sirius' relationship.

Harry and Ana are as close as two individuals can get. They constantly sleep over at one another's houses, and just do everything together, and now they'll be at Hogwarts together.  
"Harry love you there, dear?" His mother asked him when he never answered a question, too lost in thought about how great his home life is now, without the Dursleys. They sometimes send christmas cards and birthday cards, much to Harry's disgust knowing how horrible his aunt and uncle are. Harry then nodded, hugging his mom.  
"Yeah mom i'm fine thank you." He said smiling, walking out to the kitchen, where his father is making pancakes, Anastasia sitting in their dining room, having her eggs and toast.

"Hey Harry! my dad dropped me off here because Nicholas is sick so mom can't take me, and dad has an emergency to do." She explained, mouth full with eggs. 

Harry nodded, looking away from the sight, walking over to his dad, hugging his waist. "Morning dad." He said smiling. "Morning sport, you ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" He said, flipping over the pancakes. Harry nods, smiling really big. He wanted to see his 2 best friends, Hermione and Ron. Will they remember anything? only one way to find out. "Of course dad! I'm going to be as smart as mom, and as bad as you were!" He said laughing, sitting next to Anastasia, waiting for his dad to finish his pancakes.  
"What house do you think you'll be sorted into? Gryffindor? the brave. Slytherin the Cunning, Hufflepuff the loyal or Ravenclaw the Witty?" He asked,naming a trait of all the houses. Harry has been studying everything that has anything to do with Hogwarts. He doesn't want to do as bad as he did on his report card as he did in his other life.  
"Hm, I dunno actually, Harry. I hope i'm a Gryffindor too. Although my mom was a Slytherin and the rest of my dads family were all Slytherins..." She said worriedly. Harry, laughed shaking his head. "Ana you have no bad bone in your body. You'll be like me, a Gryffindor!" He said standing on his chair, holding a fake sword, shout out to imagination, and puffed out his chest, trying to look like the mightly lion in the house crescent, making Anastasia laugh as well as his father.   
He sat down after, when his mother came in, knowing she hates it when he does that. Harry never wants to upset his mother, he wants to be the perfect son that he knows he can be. Harry's breakfast was then placed in front of him, thanks to magic, it was shaped into all 4 of the house crescents, making Harry smile. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He wonders if any of his former teachers will remember him, if his friends like Neville or Seamus or Dean will remember him like he remembers them. 

After his breakfast, Harry went to change into his clothes. A green sweater over a white button up shirt with jeans. A similar style to his dad. With his glasses on and hair messy. After looking at a picture of his mother, he now realized how much he does resemble his mother and father. A reflection of his father, but with the mesmerizing eyes of his mother. Now that his scar isn't on his forehead, he now sometimes cuts his hair to show off his blemish free forehead, but it just doesn't look right. He fixes his shirt, and grabs everything he has packed for his Hogwarts journey with him. His owl, Hedwig. Although not the same owl. After looking at himself in the mirror. Harry then just smiles at his reflection. A happy boy, with parents, who love him. Not around those horrible Dursleys. Actually getting gifts for Christmas and his birthday was a huge shock to him to say the least, but a huge happiness over flowing his veins, after hearing he was going to be going to a school without Dudley to bully him and scare kids who ever wanted to be his friend. 

Harry was finally happy. And now he was going to be with his best friends. His life was perfect.


	3. Hogwarts a second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for literally never updating i promise ill start really updating and making some new stories! I started college in september and im just really busy, but i promise to find time to write more for this story, and another story that i'll be co-writing with my friend Olivia on this account! it's going to be a James Potter story and that's all i'm going to tell you! Enjoy this chapter!

Harry and Ana arrived at Kings Cross station at 10:30 in the morning to catch the 11am train. James got some trolleys for Harry and Ana to take their luggage with them. As they passed through the train station, they got some weird looks since Harry was carrying an owl cage as well as several months worth of luggage. Harry noticed that the feel was the same in the muggle part of London, it was just an off feeling to not be accompanied by the years of abuse that the Dursleys gave him. As well as going to Hogsmeade without Hagrid was a bit off, and for everyone knowing who he is, that was by far the weirdest thing.

Harry saw the Weasleys rushing through the hallways of the train station, laughing to himself a bit. He knew what a goofy family they were, and he was very much looking forward to getting back together with him. He wanted everything to be the same as it was in his past life. and if it somehow didn't work out like that - he knows he has no clue what he'd do with himself.

As Harry and Ana got to the barrier, and he couldn't contain the excitement. He knew what was going to await him beyond that barrier. He looked back to his parents - God. That's such an odd concept to Harry. He spent a whole other life without them in it, and they were just what people described him as. His mother was so unaturally kind, that it brought a warmth inside your chest whenever she smiles, or kisses your cheek. His dad, was the biggest prankster to exist, and whenever he and Sirius get together, it's total mayhem. Once when Lily had to work late, and Marlene was out with a few friends, Ana and Sirius came over to the Potter house, and had a massive food fight after trying to make some brownies as a nice present for Lily when she gets home. But Ana didn't put the lid over the food processor, and the brownie mixture went all over the ceiling, wall, ground and everyone in the room. At first, Sirius took Ana out of the room to scold her, But as they were leaving, James got a portion of what was left in the processor, and threw the brownie mix at the back of Sirius' head. The food fight of the century then commenced in the Potter kitchen. Mind you, Lily came home a few hours after, while they were outside, spraying themselves off with a hose, the house still a mess. She then made them all clean the mess up while she took a long hot bath. Harry laughed at the memory - looking up at his father with a smile on his face, getting a bit teary eyed.

"Harry. I know this is stressful. Heck, even I! your great, amazing dad got worried when I was here for the first time too." He said with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "But Harry, this is all going to work out, and you don't need to worry in anyway! Even if you get sorted into that other house oh crap what's the name...Hufflepuff!" He said laughing, taking Harry's hand and counting down from 5 to run into the barrier.

Harry laughed when his dad said 5, running into the barrier, soon passing into the Hogwarts express. Thousands of students waiting with their parents, or with their friends, waiting to board the train. Harry looked around in amazement that it never changed. He saw all the people he knew before. Seamus Finnigan with his mother, looking in amazement at the train, Dean Thomas, sobbing in his mothers arms because he doesn't want to leave his mothers arms. 

He then saw Draco Malfoy.

He looked different, and didn't give off an aura of higher authority nor any arrogance. Instead of looking around at everyone around him with judgemental piercing eyes, he looked afraid, and uneasy. Harry tugged on his dad's coat and pointed to the boy who was alone. "Dad, whose that? with the light blond hair?"

James looked, as soon as Lily and Ana entered the train station. "Harry. That's Draco Malfoy. His parents were followers of Voldemort, the evil man that tried to take us away. They're in Azkaban prison for several murders. The boy has evil in every crevis of his dirty little body. It disgusts me." He said in disgust, glaring at the boy.

Harry looked back at Draco, where he was being told off by other older year students - around third or fouth year. So he walked over with his dad reaching to pull him back, but Lily gently put his arm down, shaking her head. "He's just curious. What can happen?"

"How the fuck did they let this evil little snake in Hogwarts? I thought Dumbledore would've been smarter than that? I guess we'll have to give him an ol' fashioned Hogwarts greeting after the feast, eh Fred?" Harry saw as he got closer that it was actually Fred and George Weasley invading Draco's personal space. Draco was crouched on the floor in fear of the two older boys, covering his head with his arms. "Please leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"

Thats when Harry barged in. "Leave him alone!" He said stepping forward to the situation in front of him. The twins turned to look at him, surprise in their eyes that a first year wanted to help.

"Who are you exactly?" They said walking towards Harry with questioning looks on their faces.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said like it mattered. He realized soon after it didn't at all. They scoffed in his face.

"Harry Potter. Never heard of the name before." They said, walking off, surprising Harry.

Soon after, he felt someone's hands on his shoulders. He turned to look to see his dad's face. He turned Harry around to face him, panic in his eyes. "Harry you must never do that again. Defending Draco Malfoy will get you nowhere in Hogwarts. Draco's parents did unthinkable things to innocents when Voldemort was in power. Draco did none of it, but he has the evil of the Malfoys in his blood. That isn't good, Harry. No one saw so you're fine but Harry, please never do that again."

Harry nodded, a startled look in his eyes that Draco Malfoy - the most snobbiest, rudest and arrogant prick in all of Hogwarts was now the most hated in all houses, and Fred and George Weasley were bullies.

Harry knew this year was going to be a big change.


	4. things are really different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK!!! ok wow thank you all sosososoos much for so many notes and yes. I am the SHITTIEST writer on this website and i can't say i'll promise to have another upload soon. BUT! i am proud to announce that I will be doing a hansol and seungkwan fic from the kpop group seventeen on this account. it will be an AU like this story is, but you'll have to read it to see ;).  
> enjoy! i will try to remember and write more stories! this fic started as just a little idea that i didnt know was going to have over 1k views!!! so again thank u all sososo much!! (sorry this chapter is kind of short!)

After the incident with Draco, Fred and George, Harry knew this wasn't the Hogwarts experience like he had last time. Ron won't be the same goofy side kick who followed alongside him in his quests. And Hermione. Harry had no idea what would be in store for his best friend. All would call her the brains of the trio, which was damn obvious. If it wasn't for her, Harry has no idea if he could've defeated voldemort in his past life. Harry missed all of his friends.

He often wondered what would've happened to him if he didn't use the time turner. Hermione - he suspected more than likely would become the minister of magic. Ron as an auror, like they had planned. Harry and Ron the unstoppable Aurors was a scene in the foreseeable future that they made up in their fourth year, after meeting the real mad eye moody they knew the career was something they were very interested in.

A part of him does wish he didn't come back in time. If he knew his old best friend's older brothers, one of them loosing an ear. The other ; their life. He doesn't know if he would've came back. He wanted to relive his years in Hogwarts with none of the evil drama. None of those life threatening adventures, but instead little harmless pranks that his dad would pull constantly.

-

Harry found himself in the train in an empty compartment, waiting for Ron to join him saying "everywhere else is full" but deep down, he knew it wouldn't happen. Or Hermione barging in asking if either of them have seen Neville's poor toad, Trevor. Again, he didn't even know if he ever saw Hermione.

Plunging him back into reality instead of his own thoughts was the train whistle tooting. He looked out the window and saw his parents smiling at waving at him, which brought a small tear to his eye. He smilied and waving back, blowing a little kiss to his mother who caught it in her hand and blew him one as well. His dad leaned down and kissed her cheek, continuing waving at Harry. Soon enough, Harry couldn't see his parents, just brick wall and he started to mentally prepare himself for the new version of Hogwarts ahead.

-

After the Trolley lady came by his compartment, almost on que. Hermione came in and asked "I'm so sorry to interrupt but have you seen my cat, Crookshanks anywhere? He's ginger and fat." She said in a panicked voice.

Harry kept a smile down. She looked the exact same. The big frizzy hair, the outfit. But he quickly shook his head.

"No sorry. Hope you find him soon though!" He said, a liquorice in his mouth. She suppressed a giggle, making Harry smile. She hasn't changed. A little more polite, but that's about it.

"Aren't you the kid that stood up for Draco Malfoy?" she asked, sitting on the seat in front of him.

"Um..yes?" Harry said, not knowing what her reaction would be. He didn't want her to be bad like Fred and George.

"That was really stupid...but nice." Hermione said, smiling. "Those Weasley third years have no right bullying a first year just based on his family! I come from a muggle family and all these purebloods think they're so cool! it's like they think they're royalty or something!" she said, rolling her eyes. 

Harry was taken aback. The Weasleys were the new Malfoys. His old best friend, partner in crime, was the bad boy. Where was the boy who - when Harry had no parents, had his mother knit him a matching sweater because he knew Harry had no previous christmas presents. Where was the Ron who sacrificed himself in their first year in a life size version of wizards chess. Harry's going to miss his best friend. 

"Sorry were you listening?" Hermione asked when Harry didn't respond.

"Oh yes sorry. I just have to go to the bathroom really quickly" He said, getting up and before Hermione could say "Ok" Harry was out going in the direction of the bathroom. He needed to collect his thoughts and not start crying in front of the new Hermione.

When he got there, he could hear weak sobbing from a stall. And his heart sank. He knew those sobs belonged to non other than Draco Malfoy. He went to knock on the stall and ask if he was okay when another boy emerged from a few stalls over. It was Ron Weasley.

Harry's heart jumped at the sight of his best friend. He tried to hold back a smile when he looked at him but he couldn't help it. Ron looked the same in his robes, the same hair and everything. 

"The fuck are you looking at geek?" Ron asked, looking at Harry in the mirror. 

Harry was startled and said "w-what?"

"You heard me. You're that idiot who tried to stand up for that shit stain aren't you? Fred and George described you as a little twink looking bitch who has a rod stuck up his ass." Ron said, turning away from the sink to come face to face with Harry.

Harry took a few steps back, eyes open wide. Ron swore once during their time as friends and that was when he stubbed his toe at the Burrow and said "FUCK!" when his mrs. Weasley came in the door and started waking him with a towel.

After Harry didn't say anything, Ron scoffed then exited the room, murmuring under his breath "fucking weirdo"

When Ron was left, Draco finally came out of his stall, eyes red and puffy. He rubbed them a little, a weak smile on his face.

"Sorry you have to go through hell just because you tried to defend me." He said, not looking at Harry, but at the ground instead.

"I was bullied just like you once too. I had someone who stood up for me. Everyone deserves at least one person on their side" He said, unsure as to why he's helping his past enemy.

"Oh..ha. Thanks so much. Who are you, actually?" He asked, finally looking up.

When Harry looked into his eyes, he no longer saw evil. He just saw pain only. It reminded him of whenever he looked in the mirror when his parents were dead. When he had to endure that constant abuse by the dursleys. Constant being told what to do, how to do it and when to do it. If it wasn't done right, you get no food. When Harry recognized this, he know only he could help.


End file.
